Hurt
by Human Unidentified
Summary: Why isn't House good enough? What does Amber have that House doesn't? (After the Mayfield incident) Rated M for later chapters


This was it, today was the day House got out of Mayfield. He would have to pick him up. See if he really changed. "People don't change" House's voice echoed in his mind. He got his keys, and slowly started the car. He hesitated, whenever he thought about House, Amber came up. He wasn't sure living with House at least for a few weeks would help much. He would surely go insane. He realized he was staring into space, he fully started the car and got out of the parking spot.

The drive to Mayfield was numbing. His mind was no where, in an empty spot far out in space. Zoned out you could say. He arrived at the front where he first dropped House off. He looked around, maybe House was inside.

Just before he could go inside he saw something in his peripheral vision. A figure, what was it? How come he didn't see it before? He focused his eyes on the figure, it was House. He was faced back from Wilson, staring at the trees. There was movement, he was massaging his thigh. Wilson hesitated, what would he say? How would he say it?

In the end he just ended up going over and taking a seat quietly. He couldn't tell if House had noticed, he was staring, just staring out into nowhere. He didn't so much as blink.

"House..." Wilson offered in a hushed voice.

House looked downward. A disturbed frown on his face.

"Ready to go home?" It came out a little louder than before.

House grabbed his cane and suitcase and hobbled over to the car and into the passenger seat. Wilson followed.

He buckled in and started the engine, he looked at House briefly who had his gaze fixed out the window. That frown still stuck to his face like superglue. Wilson sighed softly and backed the car out. He made a U-turn and headed to House's flat.

The drive was silent, House hadn't said a word since Wilson saw him. Hadn't even so much as looked at him. If he had, Wilson hadn't noticed.

They arrived at House's flat. Wilson turned off the car and got out. House followed, he made a move to get his suit case but Wilson interrupted "Here let me get that." House made brief eye contact with him and limped to go stand next to the doorway. His limp seemed to be more pronounced. Wilson followed with his suitcase, he got the keys out and opened the door. They both stepped in and Wilson set the suitcase down.

"Well, just as you left it." Wilson sighed.

"hm.." House nodded. "Same goes for the memories..." House murmured

"I uh stocked the fridge with beer, wanna order some pizza?" Wilson said hopefully

"Yeah..okay.." House forced a smile on his face

Wilson put House's suitcase in the bedroom as House took off his coat and took a seat on the couch. He turned on the TV and started channel surfing. Wilson came with a box of beers and set it on the table. He passed House one, and one for himself. After a few minutes the pizza came and Wilson answered the door. He tipped the delivery boy and came back with a box of pizza. They each took one slice.

(What will I do now? I have two weeks off from work, how the hell am I supposed to spend it? What will I do with House, he won't even talk to me.) Pondered Wilson.

He got caught off guard when House said "Beer just isn't doing it for me tonight, we have scotch?"

"Uh, yeah, top cabinet on your left. Where you usually put it."

He got up and limped into the kitchen. Part of Wilson wished he would trip, and part of him wished he would talk to Wilson more. He ran his hand through his hair in frustration.

House came back with the dark liquid and two glasses each filled with ice cubes. He set on next to Wilson, and one next to himself. He poured himself some and put the liquid in the middle. Wilson poured himself almost full glass and downed half of it in one gulp. The liquid burned the back of his throat. It went well with the lump forming in his throat. God he missed Amber.

House gave him a glance and put the glass on the table. They sat in silence for two hours or so. They hadn't even touched the pizza except for a bite on their first slice of pizza.

"I'm numb... I don't feel anything, and it feels great... whatever the hell that means.." House murmured out of the sudden.

They were both drunk by then. Their minds fuzzy, and the room spinning a bit.

"Wilson...Wh-why did you choose Amber?" He knew it was a touchy topic but right now it seemed like nothing mattered.

"Should I have chose someone else?" Wilson chewed on

When House didn't respond Wilson continued. "House you don't understand, I-I feel..." Not a good way to start a sentence when you're talking to House. He can't stand the mushy feeling talk. Wilson rested his head against House's shoulder. "Lonely, House. I feel god damn lonely!" He cried angrily into House's shirt as he grabbed his lapel, tears dripping from hopeless eyes into House's shirt. "Amber was..was all I had, and now that she is gone..." He chocked back a sob.

He put his face in the nape of House's neck. He inhaled House's scent, god he smelled good. Like autumn leaves and mint. He fully put his arms around House. Scraping his nails against House's shirt until it came to a stop to grab his shirt in anguish.

House was silent for a long time until he finally untangled himself from Wilson and silently went back to his bedroom. He had heard enough. He was hurt, he gave up everything for Wilson, he even shocked his brain to memorize where cutthroat bitch was damnit! He slammed his fist against the wall. His leg spasmed and he fell to the floor in a heap. He let out a stifled cry. (Lonely? Apparently I'm still not good enough.)**  
**


End file.
